


The map leads nowhere

by Beyondthecee



Series: World War Threesome Vignettes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, World War Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyondthecee/pseuds/Beyondthecee
Summary: She’d send them out the door with their orders, her thighs, back, and lips aching from the night or morning before.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: World War Threesome Vignettes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The map leads nowhere

She never really liked to kiss them goodbye. Not really. There was no time, and departures were always so public when the Howling Commandos left camp. She’d send them out the door with their orders, her thighs, back, and lips aching from the night or morning before. The pair of them were rough on her, and she appreciated the enthusiasm. The utter conviction that she would not break - even as she felt her mind fracturing amid their urgent fucking. She liked watching the crush of their bodies together. She liked, even more, being in the midst of it. Hands and tongues exploring freely, with barely (Steve) to no (Bucky) restraint.

Once, Bucky (Christ, he was Bucky to her now) stayed behind feigning a need for clarification. He’d stayed mostly out the way that morning after a long night of silent uneasy sleep, watching Steve take his time and fear out on her body, marking her up with sucking bruises along her breasts. Bucky caressed Steve’s back, and kissed at her earlobes, and narrated the things Steve was too polite to say, but certainly not too shy to do. Bucky’s body was slow to respond after a night of terrors, but he was never so far gone anymore that he couldn’t enjoy watching Steve and Peggy take each other apart. In fact, it seemed he liked that almost more than anything else they did. The control. The spectacle.

While the others shuffled off after the briefing, she caught Steve’s eye before he closed the tent flap behind himself. He nodded slightly, smile at the corners of his mouth, and then she was alone with Bucky. His fingertips roving slowly over the map on the table. His mind was like Steve’s now, they’ve confirmed it time and again between the three of them. He didn’t need any clarifications but stayed behind. He didn’t look up, kept his eyes on the map. He dipped low like he was inspecting it closely when she felt his hand on hers. He gingerly brought her palm to his lips - and kissed her goodbye.

He always seemed to know before everyone else, not that doom trailed them slowly, everyone already knew that. But Bucky always knew how closely it stalked, somehow. Often he kept it bay with his keen eye and trigger finger. But this time he seemed to know it walked beside him, ready. Looking back, it was so clear that death stood in that tent with them.

When he didn’t come back from the train, and Steve could hardly speak he was so wracked with shock and grief, she knew then that Steve would be snatched away too. So she kissed him goodbye in the hanger before he scrambled up into Schmidt’s plane. It’s what Bucky would do. Steve knew it too, by the look on his face, and he took it for the permission it was.


End file.
